Power Rangers Arcane Knights
by TimeWitch'93
Summary: The evil Mordred had awakened and Merlin uses what magic his magic pendants to find three new teens to become the Arcane Knight Rangers. But can this awkward trio work as a team or are they doomed to fail? Will Mordred take over the world? Tune as Knights and Magic collide and a powerful fight commences between the powers of good and evil. Romance/Friendship/Drama/Mystery, etc.


So I'm back, I've decided to try doing Power Rangers Arcane Knights again, but rewriting it so that it makes more sense and is less…well, what it was before. If you're reading this for the first time, welcome to my totally awesome, totally new, super great story. Please review and tell me what you like and what you would like to see happen. I take all suggestions into consideration.

Disclaimer: Oddly enough I actually kind of do own these guys, just not the whole "Power Rangers" thing.

* * *

Chapter 1

Field Trip Gone Wrong

A bus stood outside Candle Brooke High School and an older woman with white hair and a clipboard stood beside it, pacing.

Just down the street two people are rapidly running down the street towards the bus stop. One is a girl with short A-line dark brown hair, wearing a black shirt, and a blue checkered skirt with combat boots. With her, though off center, is a young man with black hair and blue and red checkered shirt with a white button up.

"Hurry up AJ!" Calls the girl as she turns the corner of the school where the bus is waiting.

"I'm coming, geez, you sleep in one time and the entire world turns against you," Mutters the boy chasing after his friend.

"Ah, Neira Vincenti, and AJ Kipling, nice of you to show up," said the older woman, annoyed.

"Sorry Mrs. Hatcher, overslept." Said Neira.

"Have either of you seen Oliver Johnson?" The two exchanged looks before shaking their head and getting onto the bus.

Elsewhere, though still somehow on earth, an abandoned castle stands. The castle itself, though centuries old, is completely empty with nothing but the dust of its history as company, or is there?

Within the dungeons of the castle a disheveled knight, gray in color, with large horns and a menacing face awakens and breaks free from the confines of his cell.

As he enters the upstairs of the castle he waves his arm, cleaning what appears to be a throne room of any dust and rust it had simply with his power. He smiles wickedly before sitting down at the throne, it is then that his face becomes visible, a twisted, half skeleton, half crocodile-like face, twisted by years of dark magic eating away at his body.

He waves his arm over a suit of armor and it instantly awakens in a puff of green smoke. This suit of armor is very reminiscent of the Scooby Doo movie face. But it has more anger and evil and is colored in a sickeningly green color.

"Sir Mordred, I am ready for your command" it says firmly.

"Limerick," said the evil man from his throne, "Where are our forces?"

"Gone, sir, but not completely!" he stands and bows in front of the throne, "While the holds of that fool, your enemy have prevented them from escaping, and sealed you in you sleep, we can still conquer Earth as we should have centuries ago."

"Excellent," Mordred stands and walks over to a painting, its picture, irrelevant, cleared away to reveal towns, cities, all around the world, "And there is nothing that imprisoned old coot can do about it."

Both proceed to laugh evilly.

Back at Candle Brooke High School the two students, seen previously, were sitting comfortable on the bus. The bus had been set to leave twenty minutes ago, but the students were still waiting at the high school. They were growing restless. Finally! Ms. Hatchet boarded the bus.

"Looks like we'll be leaving without…" her voice was cut off as a disheveled young man with dirty blonde hair boarded the bus wearing black pants and a red and blue checkered shirt.

"Sorry Ms. Hatchet, my car broke and…"

"None of your excuses, Johnson, sit down," Ordered Ms. Hatchet in her, rather strong and intimidating, voice.

The boy shrugged and sat down in the far back of the bus where AJ and Neira were sitting.

"You really cut it close, Oliver." Said AJ, "And I thought we were late." He adds to Neira.

"Bite me, nerd," snapped Oliver, "My mom's car broke down and I had to walk here, happy?"

AJ looked a little scared of him before shifting a little closer to Neira. The bus door closed and they set towards the museum.

The museum was a great building, but its secrets lay beneath it. The underground was covered in tapestries and a man of roughly 40 years old looked at a mirror. But despite the fact that it was a mirror there was no reflection of the mustached man. Instead there was an older man, in a blue robe with white beard and matching long hair.

"I placed them in the museum, but what are the odds a bunch of young heroes show up in the King Arthur room. Kids these days have no appreciation for history. Besides, are you even sure Mordred is really back?"

"I can feel his dark energy, but I cannot ascertain his location. My powers are limited in this accursed mirror."

"I have been meaning to ask, how does the most powerful sorcerer in history get trapped inside a mirror?"

The man in the mirror gave him a nasty look, "Just do your job, James and leave the rest to me."

"Whatever you say, but I am trying to tell you. They won't choose anyone. For once in your life, Merlin, think of the consequences."

"They will choose," said Merlin, "Do not worry."

As the students arrived in the museum and the lovely and irritating Marcy Hander hobbled out of the bus with her entourage of clones following, shuffled past Neira knocking her back in her seat.

"What a—" She stopped herself and proceeded into the museum.

"Children, this is James Thornton, he will be your guide,"

The man had a mustache and Englishness about him, his accent added to it. He had sandy brown hair and wore a simple white button up, tie, and khakis.

"Welcome all," he said with England flowing out of his voice, "Now since you're learning about European history we'll start there, then. Follow me, please."

Together the group, and James in the lead, took them to their first stop, the Arthurian room.

"Welcome to the land of King Arthur, or really as it is known, the Old English room. Here are some materials and tapestries that are reminiscent of the Arthurian time, or the time Arthur was supposed to exist in." There were suits of armor and beautiful tapestries.

"Incredible," said AJ.

"And over here we have some jewelry and other items," said James, "Please proceed down towards the medieval room." Neira and AJ looked at each other and proceeded towards a stand of necklaces, as if an outside force had commanded it. Oliver, not caring about much of anything, headed with them.

The three looked at pendants that were just sitting there, one black, another blue, and the last red. They glowed as the three neared them and flew up off their stand and at the three students before a large tapestry opened up to a tunnel and sucked them in.

As soon as they were sucked in the three stumbled down a ramp and fell to the bottom.

The three pendants followed them and glowed above them as they attempted to get up.

"AJ," squeaked something under him. The boy looked up to see he had landed on his best friend.

"Sorry Neira," she shook her head as he quickly got off her. Oliver had landed just a little ways away and got up.

The three, now upright, looked up to see the three pendants glowing above them. Each one lowers down until Neira holds the black pendant, AJ, the blue, and Oliver the red.

"Okay, that was freaky," said Oliver and looked around, "What is this place?"

"Children, come," called a distant voice, the three followed to the source, a mirror, with a man inside of it.

They came face to face with the whit haired, bearded man stuck inside a mirror.

"What the?" asked the three.

"Ah, children, welcome,"

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," muttered Neira.

"My name is not Toto, and while I have not seen a map of this country I can tell you we are certainly not in Kansas," said the man, "My name is Merlin."

"Merlin? As in King Arthur, Knights of the Round Table, that Merlin?" asked AJ.

"Well…yes, is that a surprise to children?" Merlin shook his head, "No matter, you have been chosen for a special job, a duty which you cannot turn away from. The pendants that you hold in your hands have chosen you to become..."

"Power Rangers," said a voice behind them. The three turned to look and saw James, the museum man.

"Neira Vincenti, AJ Kipling, and Oliver Johnson, you have been selected to carry on a legacy unlike anything you've ever heard off." Said Merlin.

"How do you know our names?" asked Oliver.

"When the pendants glowed it meant they found someone to bond with and since I am the creator of those pendants I have a link to them. When they bonded with you I saw who you were. The pendants have chosen wisely."

"I'll believe that when I see it," called James. Still he walked around the three and retrieved a box, "Now that the pendants have bonded with you, you can use these." He opened the box to reveal three morphers, "Just make sure you wear the pendants."

He handed the first morpher to Oliver, "You Oliver, for better or worse have been chosen as the red ranger, you shall command the Lion zord, and perhaps one day the Phoenix, your strength and courage will be a great asset." Oliver took his morpher, a plain looking thing with an odd metallic lining that seemed to glow, registering the pendant.

James moved to AJ, "You AJ have been chosen to be the blue ranger, you shall command the wolf zord and perhaps one day the Griffin, your knowledge will help the others greatly." AJ took the morpher, bewildered and attached it to his wrist; it was small enough to pass as a watch and glowed when it recognized the pendant.

"Wicked," said AJ

Finally James moved to Neira, "And you Neira have been chosen as the black ranger, you shall command the eagle zord and perhaps one day, the Dragon as well. Your abilities of strength, compassion and judgment will help you to lead this team in the fight against evil."

Neira looked at the morpher now in her hand. It glowed slightly registering the pendant, "The pendants are your source of power; the morphers are just tools to project it," Said James.

"The pendants also serve as a direct line of communication to me,"

"Wait a minute, back up," said Neira, "I'm supposed to lead this team?"

"Her?" asked Oliver.

"Indeed, the black pendant once belonged to the most powerful knight, the black knight. You have all been chosen to be the Arcane Knight Rangers," said James.

"We have to take orders from her?" asked Oliver.

"Not in so many words," said Merlin, "But I suppose if that makes sense to you. She is the team leader, the pendant, which I made, chose her, it is beyond me."

"But…the red ranger is always the leader." Snapped Oliver.

"N…not always, according to my cousin's complete list of power ranger history there were instances where the red ranger was not the leader, though they were rather rare," added AJ, "Does it really matter who the leader is? We're power rangers."

"I don't have to listen to this," Oliver looks around, "How the hell do I get out of here?" James points to a rounded staircase and the red ranger stormed out.

"Don't worry about it too much," said James, "He'll be back."

"Uh…sure," said Neira, "Um…shouldn't you be giving a tour?"

"A mere spell," said James, "Despite the fact that Merlin is trapped in this mirror he can use some of his magic here. The spell created a copy of me for a half-hour, but we should return as well. It would not be good for you to be missing."

"I shall keep in contact with you," said Merlin, "Enjoy your time at the museum."

"Um…bye, um…Merlin," said AJ as the three followed the same way out as Oliver a minute ago.

James waited until the copy excused himself for a moment and re-entered a few minutes later as Neira and AJ joined the back of the group of students.

Oliver was standing rather far from them, ignoring them. The tour continued with Neira and AJ too pumped up about being rangers to really focus as James continued talking about the history contained within the various rooms they entered.

"Good, if everyone is ready," began their teacher, after the tour had ended, "We can head back onto the bus."

"Hey, Oliver," called Neira, but her efforts were ignored. Throughout the rest of the tour she had tried to talk to the boy, but received no response.

The students headed back to school without another word. AJ and Neira wondered if Oliver could get past his pride, or sexism, or whatever stupidity that was keeping him from being ranger.


End file.
